


Naked Dreams That Go Unsaid

by Telesilla



Series: Bed of Flames [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression, Community: ij porn_battle, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney may look 16 years old, but he's still himself and he still knows way too much about John's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Dreams That Go Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> There are warnings and more notes after the fic. Don't read them if you don't want to be spoiled.

Rodney at sixteen--"and a half!"--is porn. Not the good kind of porn, oh hell no. He's the kind of porn you hide really carefully because just having it around means you're a fucking pervert, never mind the fact that you might be actually jerking off to the images of really, really young guys.

Only in the magazines and videos, they're (supposedly) all 18 or older; they just look younger. But Rodney...Rodney with his mop of curly hair and lush mouth and coltish awkwardness really _is_ underage. Only he's not, because he's still Rodney, still has 39 years of experience and knowledge in his brain.

Sometimes, John thinks, as he heads to his room after another day of spent dealing with a pretty, teenaged Rodney McKay, he really fucking hates the Ancients.

"You know what?" Rodney's voice says out of John's darkened room.

"Rodney," John begins, and then chokes on whatever he was going to say when he sees Rodney sprawled out on his bed, totally fucking naked and on his stomach, slim legs spread and his ass raised just a little, presented to John's view like some kind of prize.

"I realized something important today."

"Put some damn clothes on!"

"I'm a virgin." Rodney wriggles and the low light gleams on his smooth skin. "I was seventeen when I first blew somebody and eighteen before I let anyone fuck me."

Groaning, John buries his face in his hand, doing his best not to look at Rodney.

"When I lubed myself up just now," Rodney continues with a certain degree of glee in his voice, "I was really tight."

"Jesus, Rodney!" John looks up to see that Rodney's looking at him over his shoulder.

Rodney opens his eyes wide, licks his lips and smiles. "Come on, Colonel Sheppard. You know you want to." He smirks a little, the familiar look suddenly incredibly sexy. "I've seen your porn."

John's not sure why he moves to the bed, although he wants to think he intended to throw a sheet over Rodney or do something to shut him up because the last thing John wants to talk about is his goddamn porn. But then Rodney's rolling over and scrambling back, and _God_, he's all skinny and his chest is smooth and the look in his eyes is so fucking _knowing_....

Their fingers tangle together on John's fly and it's only a matter of seconds before Rodney's shoving John's BDUs and shorts out of the way. "Are you...?" John gasps out, but he's not sure he cares what the answer is when his fingers move between Rodney's legs and he discovers that Rodney really is prepped.

He expects impatience or blustering demands, but he gets surrender instead; Rodney goes pliant and easy under him, lower lip caught between his teeth, and when John pushes in, he whimpers. Like it hurts just a little, like it's almost too much, and yeah, it probably is because Rodney wasn't fucking lying when he said he was tight.

John wants to go easy, but he can't; he's thrusting into Rodney hard as Rodney wraps his legs around John's waist and just _takes_ it, all breathy moans and soft whimpers. It's not the first time John's noticed weird little details in the middle of sex and now he notices how thick Rodney's lashes are against his skin and it hits him again how _different_ Rodney looks, how fucking young....

"God," John groans, so close he's shaking with it, so turned on and hard and needing to come that it hurts.

Rodney's eyes open and he stares up at John before saying the one word that pushes John _hard_ over the edge, that has him bending to bite at Rodney's pale throat while he shoves into him one more time and then comes like he's never come before.

Days later, when Rodney's broad and balding and stubbly and thirty-nine again, he gives John sideways, knowing looks, and John knows he's lost a war he didn't even know he was fighting, knows that Rodney seduced him and took him and _used_ him to get something John had never even considered giving him.

Lying in bed, his dick in hand, John replays that husky, whispered "Daddy?" over and over in his head and thinks that it was almost worth it.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two (Electric Bugaloo) of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle). Okay yeah, the prompt was " Stargate: Atlantis, John/Rodney, age regression" so this gets into a whole underage thing and there's some incest play as well. The title is a lyric from "Bed of Flame" by Hungry Lucy.


End file.
